<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Soon by theneighborhoodentity1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090914">Too Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1'>theneighborhoodentity1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Faith (Airdorf Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Body Horror, Character Death, Cults, Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Priests, Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Garcia goes out to find Michael, but the night ends horribly when Gary and his cult finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia, John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia (FAITH)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so, for context: this is an old fanfic back when i was writing for the FAITH series and i forgot to post it here. It was mostly based around an AU my friend group came up with surrounding garys cult. and since its not too horrible, im posting it here. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Even before Father Garcia went out into the night, he knew this was a stupid idea. Chasing after a demon to capture it was <strong><em>never</em> </strong>a smart thing to do. However, he couldn't let it roam free and hurt anymore people... It already killed someone, some neighbor that lived in his apartment complex. He swore to Michael that he couldn't hide from the Lord, and he's going to prove that. However, he was still hesitant. He tried to tell himself that someone else could fix this problem for him, and then it'd just disappear from his life entirely. But, he knew he couldn't do that. It's unlike him, his job is to save people. Plus, this was all partly his fault. He did blame himself for Michael's current condition... Locking a demon up like that made the child almost completely disappear. So, he gained some to set out to go find Michael. Before he left his apartment room, he made sure to have a quick look around. Was it for reassurance, or was it just him wanting to back down? He couldn't tell you himself, but he thought for a moment it was because he'd probably never see his sad apartment of a home again. Still, he turned back and left the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, he didn't have a single clue where to go first. Driving down the road, his mind was plagued with any sort of path Michael might've taken. However, that changed when he saw something out the corner of his eye. It was someone in a red robe, staring out at him from the edge of the forest. Yet when he went to look, the person was gone. Then, Garica knew exactly where he went... He went to the Martin's house. Or, at least, around there. That area was riddled with paranormal activity, ever since John and Allred went to go exorcise Amy Martin. Huh... John... That name was one he hadn't even thought of in his frantic choice to go find Michael. John was an... important person to him, at the very least, but Garcia felt there was more. More feelings, more confusing thoughts that he always had to push away... Even with all that in mind, Garcia didn't even remotely think about him. It was a shocker, to say the least... </p>
<p>Now that he was thinking about John, though, he couldn't get him out of his head. He was worried on what John would do if he were to die or "go missing," if he would care or not... He even thought about if John would go looking for him. "<em>Ha, what a laugh...</em>" Garica thought. As much as he cared for John, he probably wouldn't ever feel the same. Garcia was a lot more caring of others than John is, which sometimes was his downfall... But still, Garica fell into some more deeper thought. What <em>were</em> his feelings on John? He knew he cared for him, but... it always felt like something bigger than that... a more stronger feeling. It haunted him from day to day, yet he never bothered to ask "why?" Maybe it was because he was worried about him not making out of  it alive, that now he decided to question it... But now, he had to think up the answer, or else it was going to haunt him this entire ride as well. </p>
<p>Funny enough, it did not take him long to find the answer to it. It almost completely hit him, like a bat to the face. "<em>What?! No, no... That can't be it.</em>" He thought to himself, "<em>There's no way... I can't... I shouldn't be FEELING like that towards another man... It's a sin!</em>" He was completely denying it, at first. But then it sank in, it would've been more of a feeling of dread if he wasn't already feeling it <em>going</em> down this path. "<em>... No, I can't believe it. All this time, these feelings I've had for John was...!</em>" Love. That's the only reasonable answer. God, he felt so stupid now that he's realized it. But now, he knew... and he doesn't even regret figuring it out. "As long as the Vatican doesn't find out, we'll be fine." He whispered to himself. He decided to plan something out, since he felt that he might as well do more dangerous things... If he were to make it out of there with Michael AND alive, he would confess to John. It was another idiotic idea, one that he would, normally, absolutely refuse to do. However, this is life or death now. Tonight, death would be the only thing holding him back from telling John how he truly feels... He wouldn't let life do that for him anymore. </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>When he first parked on the side of the road, he noticed that there was another car there on the other side of the road. The car was white, and seems to have left some tracks in the dirt. However, Garcia merely brushed it off. "<em>It could just be an abandoned car...</em>" He told himself. As he walked into the forest, he could tell that something just wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but... he could just <strong>feel</strong> it. That's why, as he kept walking around, he got increasingly nervous. To make it even worse, he felt like he was being watched again, similar to when he was on the road with that robed person... Suddenly, a hoard of deer hurried in front of him, almost as in trying to run away from something. Garcia jumped when they first ran out, but then wondered what they were running from. To answer that be began to walk in that direction. There, he could see a... pentagram on the ground, made out of completely fresh blood. Well, now he knew why he wasn't feeling right about this place. However, he felt as though he couldn't move away from it... In fact, he was walking towards it. At this moment, it wasn't on his own volition. He soon found himself in the center of it.</p>
<p>And then, a screech echoed throughout the forest. A demon was now in front of him. This demon was completely pale, similar to Michael, but had a smile that no human could ever make. It had sharp claws and teeth, but only had one big eye. Garcia flinched, and reached in his pocket to quickly grab his crucifix, but the demon leaped on him. He was knocked to the ground as a result, his cross flew to the side. The demon attempted to bite down on Garcia, but he held him back, using all his strength to try to push him away. The demons claws had found its' way to Garcia's legs and gripped onto them tightly, sinking them into his legs. Garcia yelled out in pain, almost completely losing his strength. He thought that this is where he was going to die, he could feel his eyes watering up, in pain and distress. Suddenly, though, the demon stopped and screamed out in agony. He completely got off of Garcia and backed away, until it completely fled into the forest. He got up and looked to see what caused this sudden retreat.</p>
<p>That's when he saw him. His old friend, his trusted companion, his... love. John. He put his crucifix down and quickly rushed over to Garcia. "Hey, are you alright, Father?" He then had looked down and saw Garcia's condition. "Oh Lord... Sir, I'm sorry... I didn't realize he got you this badly." Garcia forced a laugh, "Eh, I've felt worse..." John knelt down to his level and asked, "Do you need help getting up?" Garcia nodded, and took ahold of John. Then, John slowly pulled the two of them up. "Thank you, John. I appreciate it--" But before he could even finish, he was cut off. "Father, what are you doing here? This place is unsafe..." Garcia gave him a stern look, "Well, I could ask you the same thing..." John seemed a little apprehensive, but answered, "... I came here to find Amy." Garcia's eyes widened when he was told that. "John! You can't be serious..." "L-Look, I can't move on if I don't finish what I started. I know it's stupid and dangerous, but Father, I need to do this..." He exclaimed. Garcia sighed, he could see how serious John was actually acting now... he even gave off a tired look. "... Okay, I get it. I won't stop you from this... Just don't get yourself in trouble because of her, okay?" John nodded in response. There was a bit of silence before John asked, "... Well since I told you what I'm here for, why are YOU here?" Garcia looked away for a moment before telling him, "I'm here to look for a demon. It's escaped from where it had been held and now I must bring it back." Garcia looked at him, "Have you seen a pale demon walking on all fours around here?" John shook his head, "No Father, I'm sorry but I haven't." Garcia sadly sighed, which made John break in again, "But I can help you look, if you'd like me to." Garcia was surprised, "You'd be willing to help me?" He asked. John nodded, "Yeah, of course. It's the least I can do." Garcia smiled in response, "... Thank you, I appreciate it." John gave a small smile back, but asked, "...Can you still walk, though?" Garcia then was reminded of the stinging pain in his legs. Sure, it looked awful bad with his pants being cut open now, but he could still walk, he only had a little bit of a limp. "... Yeah, I'll be fine." He went over to where his crucifix had now laid and picked it up off the ground, placing it right back in his pocket. "C'mon, let's get going now so we can get this over with quicker." He replied with a chuckle. John giggled as well, "Alright..."</p>
<p>The two of them began to walk together in the forest. They had occasionally chatted with each other on the way, at some point with Garcia talking about Michael, but it seemed like they walked for a long time before finding something... The two came to a stop when they saw a small building that looked like a shed. Now, normally, that'd be okay and they would've ignored it, but this shed had a pentagram on its door, which made them feel weary... The silence between the two was so loud. They didn't know what to do nor what to say. So when John finally said something, it made it seem like they finally had a plan or at least an idea on what to do. "... Okay, I'm going to go look and see if I can enter through there. Maybe Michael's in there?" Garcia nodded, "That is a possibility... Alright, I'll watch, but be careful! Who knows what could be out in these woods..." He warned. "Don't worry, I'll be as careful as I can be." John slowly made his way to the door. However, little did they both know, as John took a step, people were surrounding them in that tiny area. They were all in red robes and were watching the two very closely. They were slowly getting closer and closer to the other male. Right as John placed his hand on the doorknob, one of the robed figures grabbed Garcia by the shoulders. He yelped in surprise, and that's all when they all got him. He tried struggling against all the members, but it was just making them hold onto him tighter and grab more of his limbs to make him stop fighting. He tried to scream, but they all seemed unaffected. At this point, Garcia was surrounded by so many members that he couldn't even see John anymore. He called out to him, hoping his would respond, but then was hit on the head, and was knocked out.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>When Garcia came to, he didn't know where he was. The room was so dark, you could barely see anything. However, soon he adjusted and noticed he was in a room with a bunch of lit candles on the walls. He wasn't tied up or anything so he got up with ease. When he did, one of the robed figures stepped into the light. Garcia couldn't see their face, much like the others, but felt as though they were familiar. "Hello, priest." The cultist began, "Or should I say, Father Garcia?" "Where am I and why have you brought me here?!" Garcia yelled out in anger. The cultist didn't seem remotely alarmed by Garcia's anger, merely telling him, "You have been brought here today because we saw you fight off one of the demons we called our own. You were supposed to be killed there, but yet here you are, <strong><em>still alive.</em></strong>" The cultist spat out. "So now, you are here to pay, and become what you were originally going to become: A SACRIFICE." When Garcia heard him yell that, his first decision was to try and book it. However, another cultist came from the shadows and stopped him, pushing him back. This made the main cultist come forward some more. "Don't try and run. <strong>THIS IS YOUR FATE.</strong>" There, he had pulled out a dagger and gave a sinister smile. "Goodbye, Father Garcia." He ran towards him so quickly, Garcia couldn't see where he went. He closed his eyes and flinched, preparing himself for the attack--</p>
<p>... However, no pain came. He opened his eyes to see someone was in front of him. Someone he knew, someone he trusted, someone he... His eyes widened, it was John. He went in front of Garcia and... shielded him from the oncoming attack. The cultist had a look of shock on their face, and it stuck even when John collapsed to the floor. Garcia cried out, "NO!" He fell to his knees, grabbing John by his chest. The dagger was pretty deep inside of him, it looks like it hit him right in the heart. "Oh god... John, are you alright?! Speak to me!" John groaned in pain, his breathing staggering as a result. The cultist finally spoke again, "Huh... not what we were hoping for, but the sacrifice is still done. Now we just have to wait for the demons to claim it as their own. Come, we must go now. Before they get us too." Once they said that, everyone followed the main cultist out of the room and slammed the door behind them. </p>
<p>Now the two were left alone. Garcia's eyes were watering, he felt complete despair wash over him as he could only look down at his injured friend. "John... John! Please, say something, anything!" John was silent, until he began violently coughing. "G-Garcia, I'm... so glad you're okay." He told him with a sad smile. "John, why in the world did you do that?" Garcia asked, "You didn't have to, you shouldn't of!" John shook his head, "No, no... I did have to do it. I wasn't..." He hacked again, "I wasn't going to let someone I care for die in front of my own two eyes..." "<em>John...</em>" Garcia kept John close to him, clutching onto his chest. John gave another smile to him, "C'mon... don't look so down... I'll be alright." Garcia shook his head, still hugging onto him. "But I can't, John. We both know that you... John, I'm so sorry!" He could feel the tears falling down his face. Slowly, he could feel a hand go to his cheek and rest there, "Hey, hey... Please don't cry. It's not your fault this happened." John wiped away Garcia's tears they kept falling. Garcia placed his hand ontop of John's, keeping it there as he weeped. Garcia knew that he had to tell him now. He can't avoid it any longer, he has to do it. In his moment of weakness, he began to whisper to him, "Hey, John?" John perked his head up, "Hm? What is it, Garcia?" He goes quiet for a moment, perhaps he was still a little hesitant? However, he lets it out. "I-I love you, John. I always have and I always will, I want you to know that." Then John goes quiet, then he responds, "I love you too, Garcia." And he gave him a big, warm smile... Garcia couldn't help but give a sad smile back. "I-I'm so glad, dear! I--" But then, he feels the hand that he's been holding go limp, and fall on John's body. Garcia looked down to see John... become unresponsive. Garcia shook him a little bit. "John...? John!?" He began to shake him a little more violently, tears welling in his eyes once more. "JOHN!" Then, he stopped. He knew it... John was dead. Garcia completely broke down, sobbing and still clutching John's lifeless body. <em>His love... was gone. For good...</em></p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>"... John was a good man. It is a tragedy that his life ended this early. It's a shame when... someone passes away, we always say 'it was too soon!' But, God has a special plan for all of us, his people. He planned for John to go into eternal rest and he kept with it... Plus, at least for him, he was lucky enough to let John just... go in his sleep. Some people aren't as lucky... So, as we mourn for his loss, we can only send our prayers to him and his... loved ones. And he shall watch over us from above, as the great priest he once was, and now as an angel... <em>Amen.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>